1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solubilized plant growth regulator having a insecticidal/insect-repellent activity and antimicrobial activity and mainly comprising a hiba oil and a surfactant. Further, the present invention relates to a solubilized plant growth regulator having a insecticidal/insect-repellent activity and antimicrobial activity and containing, for example, a sucrose fatty acid ester, ethanol, and propylene glycol, in addition to the aforementioned main components.
Such surfactants include, but are not limited to, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monolaurate and nonionic surfactants prepared from higher alcohols.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of plant growth regulators have been developed. Such plant growth regulators should have toxicity against noxious or injurious animals but should have no influence on the other organisms than the injurious animals.
Of numerous plant growth regulators prepared from inorganic or organic compounds, plant growth regulators using a hiba oil or hinokitiol for obtaining higher insecticidal/insect-repellent and antimicrobial activities are few in number.
Especially, no solubilized plant growth regulator comprising a hiba oil and having insecticidal/insect-repellent and antimicrobial activities has been developed.
Such plant growth regulators have toxicity against noxious or injurious animals and must be as harmless and nontoxic to the other organisms than injurious animals as possible.
In addition, demands have been made to provide plant growth regulators having insecticidal/insect-repellent and antimicrobial activities, which are composed of harmless natural products and no other.
Specifically, plant growth regulators having a high safety and a very high effect have been demanded.